A Guardian Angel
by xXRemnantOfChaosXx
Summary: A girl who is abused falls into the Naruto world. See how she will affect the lives of our favorite ninja. Please R&R! NO FLAMES PLEASE! You don't like then don't read! Kai & Kit The Kitsune Twins
1. Sudden wishes lead to sudden events

Kai: Our first attemp at a story like this.

Kit: And que the third new disclaimer guy.

Disclaimer Guy: Kyuubi's Chakra is Red, Naruto's Chakra is Blue, They still don't own, so you still can't sue Ha!

* * *

A young girl around Gaara's age sat on the floor of the attic listening as her mother and father fought. You could see the scars and bruises on her body clear as day. Her father was drunk again & she knew it, but she didn't dare help her mother because her mother didn't love her anyway & she would just let her only daughter be beaten again, like always. For you see this girl's parents beat her on a daily basis.

This young girl's name was Kai, and she was in her only hiding place waiting for Naruto to come on. She knew her parents didn't know about the attic which the door to was located on her ceiling in her room, but she knew she would end up not coming down until tomorrow so she could go to school, so she had made a make-shift bed & found that she got satelite even in the attic, so she was set.

_'I wish I could go to the Naruto world.'_ She thought as she closed the hatch that lead to the attic just in time so her father didn't see it when he came to 'see' her as he called it, she called it still trying to rape her after years & years of trying & failing.

She got tired and decided to lie down a bit before Naruto came on, so she did but she ended up falling asleep and when Naruto came on a portal opened up & away she went.

Naruto World: Village hidden in the Sand...

Team's 7, 8, 10, & Gai's team along with the 4 Jounin, & Tsunade the new Hokage, had been invited to Suna by the new Kazekage, Gaara and his siblings for a vacation. Right now, they were being shown around the village when a portal opened up above them and a girl around Gaara's age fell to the ground. The ninja saw her hit the ground and ran to see if she was ok.

When they got to were the girl fell they saw a girl around Gaara's height with black hair with blood red tips on the end and on the end of her bangs, she wore a blood red strapless tanktop that only covered her breasts and a pair of long baggy black pants with several pockets going down each side with two big blood red belts that criss-crossed to make an 'X' and chains hanging down the side as well. She had black fingerless gloves on her hands, her nails were painted black, she wore a black choker with a blood red rose on it, she also had the same kanji for love that Gaara has on her arm, & she wore combat boots with several buckles on them.

"Damn, is she goth or what?" Naruto said only to have Sakura hit him.

"Look at her body. It's so beat up." Sakura said after pumbling Naruto into the ground.

"I think we should take her to the hospital." Tsunade said bending down to look at her. Gaara nodded and picked her up and the group headed for the hospital.

4 hours later...

Kai opened her blood red eyes that had black swirls in them to find herself in a hospital. At once she started to freak out.

"AHHHHHH!" She yelled causing several nurses to run into the room.

"Please stop or you'll hurt yourself." On nurse said trying to get close to Kai but a wall of sand shot up around her and incased her.

_'Cool, I can still do it here too.' _She thought as the head nurse told another one to go get the Kazekage.

With the others...

The group of twenty (Kai: I think?) people had been sitting in the waiting room for over four hours when they heard someone scream and within fifteen minutes a nurse appeared asking for Gaara. He & the others were lead to Kai's room.

Back in Kai's little sand bubble...

Kai had pulled out the iv in her arm and was nursing it when she heard more people come into the room. Paying no attention to them, she started to sing:

_I tried to kill the pain_

_but only brought more_

_I lay dying_

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming_

_Am i to lost to be saved?_

_My god My tourniquet_

_Return me to salvation_

_My god My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me_

_Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side_

_Or will you forget me_

_I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming_

_Am I to lost to be saved_

_Am I to lost?_

_My god My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My god My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied Christ_

_Tourniquet_

_My suicide_

Outside Kai's little sand bubble...

Everyone including the nurses were shocked at how beautiful Kai's voice was & even more shocked at her choice of words in the song.

"Ok that proves it, She isn't just a goth now she's a goth/emo, hell she's even more emo then Sasuke." Naruto said only to find Kai had come out of her sand bubble and was now strangling him. (Kai: I don't think Sasuke's emo.)

"I'm not emo, I'm just..." Kai paused since she didn't really know what she was so she just sat back down on the bed.

"Well if your not emo, then what are you?" Sasuke said rudely to her. Kai thought about it for a while and then she curled up into a ball on the bed.

"I'm cursed, unloved, beaten, forgotten, and have never had a friend in my life so I'm surprised that I'm still able to talk. So before you go and judge me like the blonde over there, get to know me a little, Sasuke." She said looking him in the eye.

"How do you know my name?" He questioned her. Kai got up and walked right up to him and said with her face two inches from his.

"I know about all of you, I know your pasts, what you like, where you loyalties lie, I know it all and there's nothing you can do about it." And with that she walked back to her bed and flopped on it.

* * *

Kai: Thank you for reading!

Kit: Please R&R! And don't flame!

Both: Ja ne!


	2. Sneaking out

Disclaimer: Sharingan is red, Chidori is blue, they still no own, so you still can't sue HA!

* * *

Later that day well it's night now...

Kai had been informed that she had to stay at the hospital for a few days. She ended up throwing a tantrum, but still has to stay. But now that everyone had gone home she had decided to sneak out the window since she is on the first floor. So now in just her pants and tanktop, she was wondering through the village which of course was dead. But, to her misfortune she walked past the Kazekage's house when the front door was open and was seen by Naruto who being who he is yelled that Kai was walking right outside the house. So she was now playing hide & hopefully don't seek with several ninja that included: Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, Sasuke, Rock lee, Neji, Kiba & Akamaru, Shino, & Shikamaru.

'Knowing Kiba, he'll use Akamaru and his sense of smell to find me, Shino would use his bugs and...' Kai's train of though was interupted when Shikamru tried to use the Shadow possesion jutsu on her, causing her to jump from her hiding place in a coincidental bush that just happened to be near, meaning all the ninja had found her. As soon as she hit the ground Shikamaru hit her with his jutsu.

"Hey, Shikamaru?" Kai asked him.

"What?" He said back.

"Can shadows go through a dome of sand?" Kai asked him in a cute chibi voice.

"I don't think so." He said back to her making her smile wide.

"Well, then your screwed." Kai said as a ball of sand appeared around her cutting off Shikamaru's jutsu & Giving her back her mobility.

"Damn." Shikamaru said when she broke his jutsu.

"I'll get her." Gaara said and he walked right up to the sand and then through it.

"AHHH!" They heard Kai scream.

Inside Kai's little sand bubble...

Gaara's sudden entry had interupted Kai while she was doing her happy dance of victory.

"What are you doing?" Gaara said watching her.

"Dancing, but I was exploring before Naruto opened his big mouth." Kai stated in a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

"Well it's time to stop dancing and go back to the hospital." Gaara said causing her to pout.

"Do I have to?" Kai asked him with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Ok." Kai said taking the sand bubble down.

"Bye, Gaara!" Kai said as she ran past the ninja and headed back to the hospital.

"What did you do?" They asked Gaara as they all walked back into the house.

"Nothing." Was all he said.

The next day...

Kai had gone missing again from the hospital & this time the nurses found out, so now they were in a panic when the group walked into the hospital.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked the head nurse.

"A girl is missing from the hospital." The nurse said still panicking.

"Did she have on a tanktop & pants?" Gaara asked her & she nodded yes.

"It's ok, we'll find her." He said to the nurse and then he told the group to split up into their original squads and look for her.

Later...

The gang hadn't found her yet but they decided she would reappear on her own so they decided to go eat lunch at the restraurant across from the pet shop but, Kiba had to buy Akamaru something so he went into the pet shop.

With Kai...

Kai had found that she had a backpack with her that was filled with different clothes so now she wore a pink camo style spagetti strap tanktop and pink camo style shorts with pink fingerless gloves and a pair of ninja sandals. Right now she was hiding out in the pet shop, or in this case helping out to earn some money to buy this cute fox thats on display.

"Kai, could you please help me with the customers?" The owner yelled into the back.

"Wait, did you say Kai?" Kiba said to the owner who's name was Sazuki.

"Yes I did. She is this sweet girl helping out to earn some money to buy that fox on display in the window." Sazuki told him. Kiba paid for his stuff and headed over to the restaurant.

In the restraurant...

Kiba found the others and ran over to them.

"Guy I found Kai." He told them and they stopped eating and stared at him as he told them the story.

Back with Kai...

"You said you needed help, Sazuki?" Kai said walking back up front.

"Yes I do. You see I have to visit a family that called asking for my veterenarian (sp?) services, so I was wondering if you would run the shop for a little while." Sazuki told her and Kai said that she would love to.

Later...

The group had finished eating and were headed over to the pet shop when they saw Kai standing behind the counter.

"Kai, You need to go back to the hospital." Gaara said to her as a mother and her six year old daughter entered the shop.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" Kai said to the mother.

"Oh, yes can you show us the animals up for adoption?" The mother asked her.

"I sure can. There right back here." Kai said lifting the counter up letting the mother and daughter walk through and she followed.

10 minutes later...

Kai, the mother, & the daughter walked back out with a cute little kitten.

"The adoption fee is two dollars." Kai said and the little girl handed her the two dollars & Kai handed her the adoption certificate & together they left.

"Kai, did you hear me?" Gaara asked her.

"Yeah, I did, but I have a responsiblity. I told Sazuki that I would watch over the shop until she got back." Kai said walking out from behind the counter & over to the fox that sat in the area infront of the window & sat down, right as Sazuki returned.

"Oh hello Kazekage-sama." Sazuki said while looking for Kai.

"Gaara says I have to go now, so bye Sazuki." Kai said getting up and walking over to the others.

"Wait, I want you to have the fox that you wanted." Sazuki told her.

"I couldn't." Kai told her.

"But you must, since if it isn't bought soon I'll have to put it down." Sazuki told her.

Back at the Hospital...

The nurses got mad at Kai when she got back since Gaara wasn't there to protect her & told her to get rid off the 'rat' in her arms, so she ran back through the doors and back to the pet shop, where Sazuki let her stay for the night.

* * *

Kai: Please R&R!

Kit: And don't flame!

Both: Ja ne!


End file.
